


Lady and the Cat

by startrekto221B



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekto221B/pseuds/startrekto221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sure she loves Adrien. The golden-boy of her dreams. Her and Chat are nothing but friends. Partners in fighting evil. She couldn't possibly have feelings for him. That would be simply miraculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady and the Cat

Marinette remembers the first time she saw him. He sat two seats to her right in history class. The first thing she had noticed was his hair. It was sunlit gold, impossibly straight, falling in front of neat green eyes. No one else, she thought, had hair quite like that. Then the teacher had called his name and she had no idea then that this particular combination of sounds would come to mean so much to her now. Adrien Agreste. Now of course she didn’t know what life was like without thoughts of him. Countless recounted memories of the two of them together at school. Dreams of what they might be like together. Replayed sound bites of his voice over-and-over again. The feeling she remembers when their hands brushed in science lab. His undeniable warmth.

She’s always been adamant, to Alya and to Tikki, that she doesn’t like him because he’s beautiful. He is, without a doubt, but Marinette isn’t the type to fall for all that. She’s the type who finds people beautiful because she loves them, not the other way around. She knows him better than that, she thinks. Even though at best she’s his friend, not even his best friend, and certainly not his girlfriend.

He’s lonely but he doesn’t admit it. He’s smart but he isn’t cocky about it. He’s way nicer than could reasonably be expected from a boy who seems from the outside to have everything. He’s sweet. A dork really. Her dork.

He’s eight inches taller than her. He’s never said a rude thing to anyone about anything. Even to Chloe, who frankly deserves it according to Marinette. Sometimes he laughs at something like a little kid and sometimes he looks at her like maybe, just maybe, she’s something special. That’s when she loves him the most.

***

Chat Noir on the other hand is a pest. She remembers the first time she saw him too, not because she cherishes the memory like she does with Adrien. But because it’s simply too ridiculous to forget. Her first mission as Ladybug. A few minutes in and there’s an akumatized girl called Quake breaking the ground wherever she walks. Her and her lucky charm. And this idiot.

They’re in the thick of action and he dares to ask, “You can call me Chat Noir. But what can I call you?”

He makes stupid cat puns. Flirts with her. Waves that baton around. And she’s forced to admit it’s useful when he uses his cataclysm. The only redeeming feature of the night she thinks is when he trips into a nearby trashcan while backing away from the chasms in the ground emerging before him.

He’s nothing like her beautiful Adrien.

She’s gotten to know him better since then too. He’s allergic to pigeon feathers. He’s probably had training in fencing. He too is eight inches taller than her. Laughs at all his own jokes. But behind that bravado Marinette believes there’s a lot more too him. Despite herself sometimes she wonders who the cat is behind the mask. Whether he smiles as freely as his real self.

He’s a good partner. She’ll give him that. He cares about her. She can tell. They’re friends. Good friends. Better friends than she is with Adrien by a long shot. It’s almost funny. He’s always confident. Always brash. But sometimes she sees an emotion she cannot name in his green eyes, and every time he looks at her like she’s definitely, absolutely something incredibly special. That’s when she doesn’t know what she feels about him.


End file.
